


Ambush

by mickeysixx



Series: Undeniable Chemistry [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: He’d counted two.One to his left, perched on the table of a picnic bench, sipping coffee out a Starbucks cup while he talked on his phone.The second was dead ahead, reading the Daily Mail with his legs nonchalantly crossed at the ankle. Sitting right next to his mum.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, it's been a while hasn't it? I started this months ago but my mojo up and left. Tonight I cracked open a bottle of wine and sat down to finish it. And it looks like I did!
> 
> This series has not been abandoned, so there will be more in the future. Sorry its so sporadic!
> 
> #02 - Count

He’d counted two.

One to his left, perched on the table of a picnic bench, sipping coffee out a Starbucks cup while he talked on his phone.

The second was dead ahead, reading the Daily Mail with his legs nonchalantly crossed at the ankle. Sitting right next to his mum. 

Eggsy’s heartbeat kicked up a notch. 

“‘gen! ‘gen!”

The swing had come to a stop before him and her face, lit up with expectant joy, gazed up at him as she leaned backwards. Those bright blue dancing eyes and that wide, wild grin beaming. His answering smile was pure reflex even as his heart knocked against his ribs with the beginnings of panic. It still pulled at him when he saw how happy she was now; after those years of being quiet and solemn, finally seeing her smile and laugh like a normal toddler got him every single time. 

“You want to go up again?” He asked, the light, bouncy voice he usually used with her sounding forced to his ears as he wrapped his hands around the swing chains and leaned down to bump her nose with his. The movement made her giggle, her soft chubby hands patting his cheeks, but it also gave him the opportunity to flick a quick glance around without being too obvious about it. His mum talked animatedly on her phone and hadn't noticed the man next to her, too involved in her mate's gossip.

 _Fuck’s sake, get off the phone,_ He thought to her, willing her to get the message. _Tell ‘er you’ll call her back later, just get off the fucking bench._

But she continued to chatter on, oblivious to her surroundings.

If he’d had his glasses it would have been ok. He could have called Harry. Or Merlin. Or even bloody Roxy; any one of them would have been there in seconds. But he didn’t have his glasses because he was on forced fucking leave and he was at the fucking park with his family. He’d left his glasses, his knife, his ankle strap at home because this was a children’s playground and he didn’t think he’d be bloody kidnapped in the middle of the bloody day! _Fuck!_

“‘gen!” 

Eggsy swore under his breath and tried to think, “How ‘bout we take you back over to mum, yeah?”

Displeasure was shown in the form of a pout and a puckered face. Chubby little hands rattled the swing chains against him, “Wan ‘gen!”

He chanced another look around, eyes darting left to right. Mobile phone guy had got up from the bench and was getting closer - _shit, did he just look over here?_ \- and the dickhead in front was closing and folding his newspaper. Heart in his mouth, Eggsy planted a kiss on Daisy’s wrinkled brow and straightened, made sure to look casual as he moved between the swings and plucked her up from the black rubber seat, swinging her up on his hip. “We can go for ice cream, how ‘bout that?” He said quickly, trying to placate the oncoming tantrum as he mentally ran through how he was going to get them all the fuck out of the park, “I’ll get you your favourite-” 

He hadn’t looked behind them. Didn’t fucking think about it, did he? Two men he could take; piece of piss, all he needed was to get Daisy and his mum out of the park without tipping them off. But Eggsy didn’t think to look behind him and now he wasn’t going anywhere; one large hand clamped hard and fast to his bicep to hold him in place, and while Eggsy’s knee-jerk reaction was to struggle against it, it was the jab of something hard and round to the middle of his back which ultimately stopped his attempt to get away. 

“Wise choice,” said the voice behind him. Deep, clear, not one he recognised. “Hello, little lady. Looked like you were having fun there on the swings.”

“Don’t fucking speak to her,” Eggsy growled, his body vibrating with anger and panic. Tantrum forgotten, Daisy sniffed in his ear and ducked her head down to his shoulder, and Eggsy thought _good girl_. 

The man tsked and nudged him forward, “What would you mum say about using that kind of language in front of her, hmm?”

Eggsy stumbled a little at the jolt but he regained himself. At the mention of his mum he glanced towards the bench and saw, with a flash of amusement and pride under the sheer panic building in his stomach, that his mum was fighting against Dickhead Number Two as he grabbed her and attempted to drag her off the bench. 

“Get your fucking hands off me!” She spat, hissing like a cat as she used hands and nails to scratch and slap at the man. “Get off me, fucking get _off_ me you wanker, who the fuck are you?” 

A sigh came from behind him, “Guess it runs in the family.” He pushed forward again, marching Eggsy right up to them as Dickhead Number One appeared to help his mate. “Contain it, for fuck’s sake!” He barked at them and Eggy’s heart jumped right into his mouth when One finally pulled his gun from beneath his tailored suit jacket and aimed it at her.

She stopped struggling then, but fear kept her body as taught as a bow string. Dickhead Two used the opportunity to get a better grip on her arms, wrenching them back viciously so that she cried out. When they pushed her forward, towards them, her wild, terrified eyes darted everywhere until they found him. 

“Eggsy?”

“‘s alright, Mum,” he said, trying to keep his voice as level as he could, “Just do as they say. It’ll be ok.”

She looked between him and Daisy, then up at the man behind him, “Did… did Dean send you?” Her voice was thin and shaky, but even through her fear Eggsy could see the fight in her, “I told him I got nuthin’, he can’t-”

“Not here for you, sweetheart,” Said the man - _Dickhead Number Three_ \- cutting her off mid-sentence. The large hand jostled Eggsy back and forth, “We’re here for this one. Got someone who wants to have a little… chat with him.”

 _Shit._ Eggsy didn’t like the sound of that. “Look, just let them go, yeah?” He licked his lips, looked from his mum’s face to the Dickheads holding her, “I’ll go with you. Anywhere you want, just… they got nothing to do with it so let them go.”

“She’ll run to the pigs.” Dickhead Two sneered in a heavy cockney accent, his pudgy face crumpled in disgust over the mention of the police. 

“I won’t, I _swear_ I won’t!” Michelle pleaded

“The Boss said he wanted _him_ ,” Dickhead One said, jerking his thumb towards Eggsy. “Nothin’ about extras. And Duke’s right, she’ll run to the police as soon as we let her go.” 

“I say we fuckin’ shoot her.”

“ _ **NO!**_ ” Eggsy yelled, fear clawing at his throat as he yanked against the grip on his arm, desperate to get to his now openly crying mother, cowering away from men holding her. Surprisingly he pulled free and barrelled forward, tucking Daisy closer to his side and aiming her away from the henchmen as they crowded around them. But they were quicker than he was and the gun ended up pressed to the side of his mother’s head before he could even reach her, followed by number One telling him to back the fuck off or he’d shoot.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Three growled, jerking Eggsy back, “Unless you both want to get shot along with her, I suggest you shut the fuck up.”

“Please, _please_ don’t kill me, I swear I won’t tell anyone, please let us go-”

“Shut _up_!”

Eggsy’s heart broke for his Mum as she savagely bit down on her lower lip to stop the broken words from tumbling out of her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving black mascara trails in their wake; bright blue eyes moved only to look between him and Daisy but she did as she was told and shut up. 

“Give the girl over to her.” 

It took a second for Eggsy to realise that Three was talking to him and when he didn’t move immediately the hand on his neck squeezed, “ _Quick_.”

“Let her go first, then I’ll hand her over.”

“Give her over now.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly, shook his head, and prayed to the God he didn’t believe in that what he was doing wasn’t going to make things worse, “Not until you let her go. I’m not giving her over while they have a gun on her.”

Three swore under his breath, squeeze his neck again. “We don’t have time for this. Fucking... let her go.”

The Dickheads turned to him in unison, “What? No, we can’t-”

“ _Do it!_ ”

Grudgingly, Two let go of Michelle’s arms and stepped back. With a whimper she swayed on her feet but somehow remained standing. One also stepped back and Eggsy felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he lowered his gun. 

“Now, hand over the girl.”

Eggsy took a step forward. He turned his head slowly, pressed a kiss to Daisy’s head and murmured softly into her hair. Without taking his eyes off his mum and without making any sudden moves, he shifted his grip on the toddler, “Mum, you’re going to take Taylor now, ok?”

Michelle immediately shook her head, sniffed back her tears, “Babe? I can’t-”

“Yes you can,” he said calmly, ignoring the shaking in his own voice, “Reach out, c’mon. You can do it.”

She reached out. Daisy whimpered and struggled against him so he shushed her gently, prying her vice-like grip from his jacket as he handed her over to mother’s shaking arms. “It’s ok, Taylor. Mum’s gonna take care of you now, ok?”

Michelle looked between her daughter and her son, shaking her head in confusion, “I don’t understand, Eggsy, I don’t understand-”

“It’ll be alright.” He said, willing her to get it, “I’m gonna go with them and you’re gonna stay here until we’re gone. Ok?”

Those shiny blue eyes pleaded with him, “Eggsy-”

“Time’s up.” Three grabbed him by the arm again and jerked him back, and without Daisy in his arms Eggsy could turn enough to get a look at him. Gotta be a foot taller than he was, dark skin, shaved head, wide nose and mouth. Eggsy probably would have found him attractive if he wasn’t trying to fucking kidnap him. 

“You,” he said, addressing Michelle, “You go to the police, we’ll find out. You speak to anyone about this, we’ll find out, and your son will be delivered back to you in boxes. Piece by piece. Understand that?”

She nodded quickly, clutching Daisy to her tight to her chest. Eggsy stared at her, tried to reassure her wordlessly, even though he didn’t believe a word of it himself. Was it going to be ok? He didn’t have a fucking clue, but Eggsy didn’t care if they took him as long as they left his mum and sister alone. Alive. Breathing.

With a grunt Three pulled him along and Eggsy went with him, breathing a sigh of relief as they began walking to the back entrance of the park. “Leave her. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“She’ll talk, she’s gonna go straight-”

“-I don’t fucking _care_ , alright? Boss will handle it if she does.” Three grumbled, marching them out of the park. Eggsy could see a black car parked alongside the curb, blacked out windows front and back. 

“Who’s your boss?” Eggsy said, his mind clicking frantically through ways to get out of whatever the hell situation this was, hope his Mum had understood what he was trying to tell her, “What’s he want to talk to me for? Huh?”

But they didn’t answer him. Instead they hustled him to the car, Dickhead Two jogging in front to swing the back door open. Strangely the back seat wasn’t empty. Eggsy saw long legs in light smart trousers and feet in shiny black oxfords. Then a body leaned forward.

Grey eyes smirked at him. 

“Hello again, my little tart.”

Pain exploded at the back of his skull and the world went dark.


End file.
